Words He Never Said
by MissLevinLover
Summary: Sometimes in life, the words you don't say are the ones that mean the most...


_**A/N: As soon as I was finally able to watch 'Rules of Engagement' I began to write this. This is my reaction, or what I think Ben's reaction should have been. My opinion? Benlie was a brilliant couple, albeit with their flaws. But I know first hand, what you think is perfect and could last forever inevitably doesn't. We saw through the last season of UA that their relationship was slowly unraveling. And with Ben being somewhat of a 'Man-Whore' things weren't going to last long. Even Ben himself didn't know how many girls were fawning over him. If you were in Julie's situation, it would upset you that your boyfriend was running around all these girls that clearly had crushes on him. Although the way they supposedly broke up before, angered me. I say stuff over the phone to people when I'm actually talking to someone else in the room. You just have to figure out who they are talking to. Julie was a brilliant character and to see her go upsets me. **_

_**Disclaimer: Eurrgh! **_

* * *

As Ester dragged him away from him home, chattering about which smoothie combinations she had tried and which were her favourite in a clear attempt to flirt and show just how much they had in common, Ben found himself turning his head in the direction he had watched Julie walk away. He saw her happily trotting along her now pompous boyfriend, tucked into his side like he was her everything.

The sight made his heart constrict in pain, lungs failing to draw in oxygen as if he had been winded by the sight alone. The world seemed to fade into the background, only leaving the bitter ache in his chest and the sight of the girl who had so tenderly held his fragile heart in her hands leaving.

He silently observed her thin frame moving away, her now long hair swaying in the light summer breeze. Both of them had changed, but he had never had imagined that what they felt could. It seemed so solid, even with their problems.

Her steps were so light, delicate even, but every time her feet came in contact with the bland concrete below, it was like she was stamping on his chest, digging the knife she had plunged in deeper and deeper till he could no longer stand the pain.

Just as she was about to leave his line of vision, and his life, he could have sworn he saw her turn back in his direction, her soft features line with heavy regret and longing. But as soon as he registered it, she was gone. Leaving the brunette to wonder: Had he really seen it? Or was it his mind letting him see just what he wanted to see to try to ease his heart-break?

Turning back to looking forwards, he tuned back into the particularly dull one-sided conversation he was being subjected to, that honestly he had no interest in. He just wanted to go home, lay in bed and sleep. Forget this day ever happened and go back to being the oblivious hero he was.

Ben would never let slip how he had cried himself to sleep that night, clutching his phone close to his chest as it displayed his wallpaper of the two of them together, happy smiles on the face and the illusion that what they had might just last forever. Not even Gwen would know what transpired that night, even if she was of the only people he trusted with every detail of his life.

He lay there that night, running over everything from the first date, to the first kiss. Replaying all the happy times as salty tears slid down his pale face, leaving blazing red stains in their wake. He only wished he could have conjured up the courage to say all the things he had been so desperate to say when he had seen she was back in town after so long.

"I've missed you"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you"

"I wanted to call you so many times"

"I'm so happy your back and we can spend time together again"

"_**I love you**_…"

* * *

_**A/N: Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts on the whole 'Benlie break-up' situation. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go hide in a dark corner and cry. **_


End file.
